Inuyasha Meets Kei
by Chibi-Kei-The-Half-Elven
Summary: *Chapter 1 is up* finally!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own the  
character Kei Yashimata  
Note: Elvens and half elvens are immortal  
Prologue-Inuyaha meets Kei  
Note: Ò equals quotation marks and apostrophe marks  
  
The sunlight shone through KagomeÕs window waking her up on a Friday  
morning.(A/N: that sounds gay) Kagome got off the bed and got dressed  
she then went down stairs and ate breakfast before walking to school. While  
Kagome was walking to school she saw someone walking across the street  
but then a car comes and hits that person. Kagome stopped and ran over to  
that person. She then kneeled down next to him and helped him up and said  
ÒAre you ok?Ó He gave the person driving the car the finger and then fixes  
his green and white hair then he looked at Kagome and blushed slightly and  
said ÒY-Yeah IÕm alright.Ó Kagome smiled and said ÒWhatÕs your name?Ó He  
answered ÒItÕs Kei Yashimata.Ó Kagome took his hand and then she said ÒDo  
you go to school?Ó He looked down at her hand and then shook his head she  
replied ÒWhy not?Ó He answered ÒBecause IÕm from the year 2016.Ó Kagome  
gave Kei a confused look and then let go of KeiÕs hand and started towards  
school again but then she noticed that Kei started to follow her and she  
started running to school. When she arrived at school she went to class and  
then she saw Kei standing outside of the classroom leaning against a tree  
without a care in the world. She thought ÔHe reminds me somewhat of  
Inuyasha.Õ After school she went home and packed her bag and went out to  
the well. Before she jumped in she sensed Kei outside of the shrine and she  
walked out and then grabbed one of his pointed ears and pulled him away  
from the shrine. She said to Kei ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó Kei replied ÒThe  
question is what are you doing jumping into the well?Ó Kagome said ÒI-  
I...uhmmm...I-I-I dropped something into the well so IÕm going to get it!?Ó Kei  
said ÒYou sound a little questionable there but I guess IÕll leave.Ó Kagome  
smiled and went back into the shine when she jumped into the well Kei walked  
into the shrine and jumped in after her. Kagome climbed out of the well and  
when the blue light faded out all the way it came back and she looked in the  
well and saw Kei standing at the bottom of the well. Kei looked up and said  
ÒWhoa...whe-where am I?Ó Kagome helped him out of the well and said ÒWhat  
are you doing here I thought you said you would leave?Ó Kei replied ÒI did  
leave but I came back because someone tried to kill me so I thought I could  
hide in the well.Ó 


	2. Author's Note

Can anyone that is an author for fanfiction.net please help me come up with  
a chapter 1 for my fic and tell me if you want it to be a Kag/Kei fic. or a  
Kik/Kei fic. And what should happen to Inuyasha and Kei when they fight?  
Also please give a review of my prologue.  
  
Thankies 


	3. Kei Meets The Gang!

Disclaimer: IÕm sorry the prologue was so short but I promise this chap will be  
long  
Note: Elvens and half elvens are immortal  
Inuyasha meets Kei  
Chap 1-Kei Meets The Gang  
Note: Ò and Ô equals quotation marks and apostrophe marks  
  
Kagome decided to let Kei stay if he would help her and the gang. So when  
she asked him he said he would. Kagome gave Kei a quick peck(A/N: quick  
kiss)and then grabbed his wrist and took him to where her friends were  
waiting for her. Kagome noticed that Kei was blushing due to her giving him a  
quick peck and she smiled at him. Kei smiled back somewhat and then noticed  
another girl with Kirara at her side and a giant boomerang on her back.  
Kagome yelled to her ÒHey Sango, where are the others?Ó Sango replied  
ÒTheyÕre asleep in the hut and who is this?Ó Kagome smiled and said ÒThis is  
Kei Yashimata heÕs from the era 2016 and he said he would help us.Ó Sango  
saw that Kei was blushing and said ÒWhyÕs he blushing?Ó Kagome replied ÒI  
gave him a quick peck on the lips in front of the well thatÕs all.Ó Kei pulled his  
wrist out of KagomeÕs grip and then walked towards the forest. Kagome  
grabbed KeiÕs hand this time and pulled him away from the forest. Kei said to  
her ÒWhat the fuck was that for!?Ó Kagome replied ÒSo that you wonÕt go  
into the forest yet.Ó Kei looked down and said ÒIÕm sorry I started walking  
off.Ó Kagome smiled and said ÒitÕs ok I just didnÕt want you to get hurt in the  
forest.Ó Kei said ÒIÕm immortal so it wonÕt matter if I get hurtÓ Kagome  
looked down and said ÒKei itÕs just that I...I...I just care about you.Ó Kei  
blushed again and then walked back towards the hut. Kagome followed looking  
down at the ground telling herself that she shouldnÕt have told him that she  
cared about him. Kei kneeled down next to Kirara and pets it. He then looks  
over at Kagome and then looks up at Sango and he said ÒSango?Ó Sango  
replied Òyes Kei?Ó Kei asked Òwhat is that girls name?Ó Sango answered ÒItÕs  
Kagome.Ó Kei smiled and said ÒKagome is a good name for her.Ó Sango looked  
down at Kei and said Òdo you have a crush on Kagome or something?Ó Kei  
blushed and looked up at Sango ÒYes, but I want to tell her myself.Ó Sango  
said Òwell I think she has a crush on Inuyasha.Ó Kei gave Sango a confused  
look and said ÒInuyasha, whoÕs that?Ó Sango said ÒWhy donÕt you just go ask  
Kagome?Ó So Kei got up and walked over to Kagome and said ÒKagome?Ó  
Kagome looked up and asked ÒH-How do you know my name?Ó Kei answered  
ÒSango told me.Ó he then thought Ôwhat if this Inuyasha guy trys to kill me?Õ  
He then said ÒKagome who is Inuyasha?Ó Kagome was surprised that Kei knew  
InuyashaÕs name and said ÒUhmm...heÕs a half demon that wantÕs to be a full  
---------------------------------------------------------  
demon and he might not like that I kissed youÓ Kei looked down and said  
ÒThen should I leave?Ó Kagome frowned and said ÒNo, Kei stay.Ó Kei looked at  
her and said ÒWhy?Ó Kagome answered ÒBecause I...uhhh...I...I love you.Ó Kei  
was shocked and then walked over to the hut and sat down. Kagome walked  
over also and looked down at Kei. She then said ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó Sango was  
watching and smiled at Kei. Sango then said ÒKei tell her how you feel about  
her.Ó Kagome gave Sango a confused look and Kei stood up and said  
ÒKagome, I...uhmm...I also love you.Ó Kagome hugged Kei and gave him a long  
lingering kiss. Kei then fell back and hit the hut with his back waking up  
everyone else. Inuyasha came running out and saw Kei sitting on the ground  
with his hand to his lips. Kei then looked up and said ÒKagome what was that  
for?Ó Kagome grabbed Kei by the shirt collar and took him into the forest.  
Kagome said to Kei ÒCome on I donÕt want Inuyasha to see this.Ó Shippo came  
out of the hut and followed Kagome and Kei. Kagome kissed Kei again and said  
ÒKei, the prom is coming up at my school and I was wondering if you would  
like to go with me.Ó Kei smiled and hugged Kagome just as Shippo walked into  
the part of the forest they were in. Shippo ran out and told Inuyasha. So  
Inuyasha came running into the forest and drew the Tetsusaiga making it  
become itÕs second form. He then pointed it at Kei and said ÒYou will die for  
trying to take Kagome away from me.Ó Kagome said ÒInuyasha, leave him  
alone!Ó Inuyasha ignored her and jumped towards Kei and swung the sword at  
his head. Kei flipped backwards and said ÒKagome, I think I should leave.Ó  
Inuyasha smirked ÒThatÕs right leave before I can kill you ya coward.Ó Kei  
replied ÒIÕm no coward I just donÕt wanna kill you since your a friend of  
KagomeÕs.Ó Inuyasha laughed and attacked Kei about 10 more times. Kei  
dodging every one of InuyashaÕs attacks. Kagome then shouted at Inuyasha  
ÒSIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!Ó Inuyasha fell  
down and hit his face on a rock. Then Kei walked over to Kagome and said  
ÒWhat happened?Ó   
  
I Know I KNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWWW this is a short chapter but itÕs longer  
than the prolouge. Also there will be another fight between Inuyasha and Kei.  
But I wonÕt tell you how it ends. Heres whatÕs going to happen in the next  
chapter: Kei will go to the prom with Kagome and then Kei and Kagome will  
start going out Inuyasha will get jealous and then Naraku attacks and Kei  
decides to help Inuyasha try to defeat him. Kikyou gives Kei an offer to help  
her by killing Inuyasha and she would pay him. Kei will think about it but I  
promise you he wonÕt kill Inuyasha.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Hey Bunny thankies for the review and for telling me to make it a Kag/Kei fic  
instead of a Kik/Kei. Also if you want you can help me make chapter 2. 


End file.
